Hospitals Lights
by Sauterelle
Summary: Des murs blancs, des néons aveuglants, des infirmières dans les couloirs et une odeur d'antiseptique dans l'air. Sam connaît bien les hôpitaux, beaucoup trop à son goût.


_**Une fic que j'écris depuis quelques mois avec une lenteur exubérante. Je l'ai écrite après avoir fait une constatation en regardant plusieurs épisodes de différentes saisons: Sam n'a jamais été hospitalisé une seule fois, je me suis donc concentrée sur lui et sur ce qu'il ressentait quand son frère était à l'hôpital. Cette fic ne présente que des pre-series, donc pas de spoilers.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**Supernatural**_** ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Bonne lecture.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Hospitals lights**_  
><em>

_Janvier 1987_

-Monsieur Dallas ?

Le Docteur Lee ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de compassion lorsqu'une paire d'yeux rougis par les larmes et la fatigue se levèrent immédiatement vers lui. Le père de son jeune patient avait attendu près de deux heures et demie dans la salle d'attente. Deux heures et demie que son fils était au bloc. Pour une opération chirurgicale, ce n'était pas énorme, mais pour un père mort d'inquiétude pour son fils, c'était une éternité.

Monsieur Dallas se redressa immédiatement, un bras soutenant l'enfant de trois ans à moitié endormi contre lui.

-Appelez-moi John, répondit l'homme d'une voix stressée. Co-Comment va-t-il ?

Lee afficha immédiatement un sourire rassurant.

-L'opération s'est déroulé sans encombre, Dean devrait se réveiller dans une heure. L'hémorragie a été facilement stoppée. A part deux côtes cassées, il n'y a rien à déplorer.

Tandis que Lee faisait le bilan de l'état de santé de Dean, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander une énième fois comment diable son jeune patient avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Sûr, il en avait opéré des gosses souffrant d'appendice, d'autres qui s'étaient cassé le bras ou la jambe après une chute à vélo, mais Dean Dallas, qui avait à peine huit ans, battait tous les records.

Hémorragies internes, deux côtes cassées, une épaule déboîtée, une cheville méchamment foulée et des hématomes en tous genres sur le torse, c'était difficile à croire qu'il avait récolté tout ça dans une bagarre entre enfants. N'importe qui d'autres aurait immédiatement pensé à la maltraitance, mais pour une raison qu'il ne se l'expliquait pas, Lee n'y croyait pas du tout. John Dallas, bien qu'étant un homme imposant, musclé, ex-marine et avait l'air adepte aux bars et à l'alcool, ne semblait pas un homme violent. Et encore moins vis-à-vis de ses enfants. Il n'y avait qu'à le voir s'accrocher à son autre petit garçon endormi dans ses bras comme si le bambin était une bouée de sauvetage.

-Je… Je peux aller le voir ?

La question de John tira Lee hors de ses pensées. L'homme en face de lui le fixait avec un regard rempli d'espoirs. Il hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, mais je crains que je ne puisse pas autoriser la présence d'enfant de moins de sept ans en salle de réveil…

Lee se pinça les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais c'était les règles. John hocha la tête avec compréhension, mais son visage se décomposa.

-C'est que… je n'ai personne à qui le confier…

-Ce n'est pas grave. Une des infermières peut se charger de lui le temps que Dean se réveille.

Immédiatement, une jeune infirmière apparut derrière le docteur. Bien qu'un peu réticent, John lui donna son jeune fils, qui se réveilla instantanément en sentant la poigne de son père le relâcher.

-Papa ? fit la voix hésitante du petit garçon.

Mais John s'éloignait déjà dans les couloirs à la suite du docteur Lee.

Du haut de ses trois ans et demi, Sam n'y comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il avait parfaitement intégré deux choses : Dean n'était pas là, et maintenant, son Papa aussi s'en allait.

-Papa ! appela-t-il, une seconde fois quand son père ne répondit pas à son premier appel.

Le petit garçon sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il vit la grande silhouette de son père disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa l'abandonnait. Il était pourtant resté sage ! Il n'avait pas pleuré comme son Papa lui avait demandé, il était resté calme, silencieux, plus sage qu'une image !

Un premier sanglot secoua son petit corps. Il voulait son Papa, et il voulait voir Dean !

La dame, à qui son Papa l'avait donné, le serra contre elle.

-Hey, ne pleure pas, mon ange, tu vas le revoir, ton Papa.

Mais Sam l'ignora. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, et c'était sa famille qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sam était un petit garçon avec du caractère et plus têtu qu'une mule, mais il y avait des limites à son self-control.

Sous l'œil désolé de l'infirmière, il fondit en larmes.

* * *

><p><em>Février 1992<em>

Tout le monde regardait d'un œil surpris le petit bonhomme brun assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

A huit ans, Sam commençait à avoir l'habitude des halls d'hôpital. S'il avait commencé son entraînement avec son frère depuis quelques mois, il n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de participer aux chasses. Il devait attendre soit au motel, soit dans l'Impala. Alors évidemment, c'était toujours son frère qui finissait à l'hôpital.

Cette fois, leur père aussi avait été blessé, ce qui avait un peu déstabilisé Sam. D'habitude, John s'en sortait avec rien de plus grave que quelques coupures et des hématomes. Cependant, aujourd'hui, à peine arrivés à l'hôpital, Dean et John avaient été transportés en urgence au bloc et Sam avait été laissé dans le hall sous la surveillance plus ou moins efficace de l'infirmière à l'accueil.

Depuis, Sam gardait les yeux fixés sur l'horloge au mur, juste en face de lui. Il comptait chaque seconde qui passait, attendant que son père revienne, qu'un médecin lui dise que tout allait bien, que _quelqu'un lui dise quelque chose._ Mais tout le monde passait devant lui sans lui adresser un mot, et l'infirmière, derrière son guichet, lui jetait de temps à autre un regard mou.

Sam avait envie de pleurer. Envie de crier, de hurler, mais il se retint bravement de laisser échapper le moindre sanglot. Parce son père n'aimerait pas ça, ne tolérerait pas un tel comportement de ses fils. Et parce que Dean le traiterait sûrement de fille, et que ça lui donnerait une raison de plus d'appeler son frère « Samantha ».

Et puis Sam n'était plus un bébé, il le savait. Il était grand, maintenant. Assez grand pour rester stoïque, ne pas verser une larme, ne pas laisser transparaître une émotion sur son visage, malgré la boule d'angoisse qui grossissait dans sa gorge et la peur qui lui rongeait les os.

C'est alors que Sam se surprit à prier, prier il ne savait pas vraiment qui, mais il priait pour revoir son frère et son père sauf, il priait parce que c'était maintenant la seule chose qui le retenait de fondre en larmes au beau milieu de l'hôpital.

_Juin 1994_

-Laissez passer !

Le brancard filait à toute vitesse dans le couloir de l'hôpital, mené par les urgentistes alors que le médecin le plus proche rejoignait le cortège.

Sam s'arrêta de courir dès qu'il vit les infirmières grouiller autour du brancard, sachant que de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à accompagner les médecins, mais son père n'était pas aussi habitué que lui et tenta de rejoindre le brancard qui s'éloignait lorsqu'une infirmière lui agrippa l'épaule.

-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas venir en salle d'urgence.

Mais John, les larmes aux yeux, n'écoute pas. Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne de l'infirmière, jusqu'à ce qu'un interne aux allures de catcheur intervienne et parvienne à « convaincre » le père Winchester d'aller en salle d'attente. Sam, muet comme une tombe, le suivit.

Il sait que c'est de sa faute si Dean est blessé. Encore. C'est toujours de sa faute, de toute façon. A chaque fois, ou presque. Il n'est jamais assez prudent, jamais assez rapide. Il sait que si Dean n'avait pas été là, il serait peut-être mort. Il serait _sans doute_ mort.

Un loup-garou, ce n'était pourtant pas la mer à boire. Pas pour un chasseur, en tout cas. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les Winchester en chassaient un. Tout devait se dérouler à merveille. Avec Dean en appât et John et Sam en embuscade, le plan était parfait. Sam avait parfaitement obéit. Il s'était montré lorsque le loup-garou était apparu devant son frère, l'arme au poing, figeant de terreur la créature.

Et puis tout est arrivé trop vite pour que Sam s'en souvienne vraiment. Il se souvenait juste de l'horreur qui l'avait submergé lorsque le petit « clic » de son arme retentit quand il pressa la détente, et que le loup-garou s'était précipité sur lui comme une furie. Ensuite, Dean avait hurlé, et Sam n'avait que vaguement aperçu une ombre qui s'était précipité devant lui, le repoussant rudement en arrière. L'instant d'après, le loup-garou était mort et Dean gisait par terre, en sang.

Dean était au bord de la mort à cause de Sam. Parce qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de recharger son arme. Une erreur de débutant. Une erreur de débutant que John ne pardonnera jamais.

John n'avait rien dit à Sam, ne lui avait adressé ni un mot, ni un regard de tout le trajet. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la forme inerte de Dean et de son torse lacéré par les griffes de la créature.

Sam leva timidement les yeux vers son père. John avait les yeux rougis de larmes, le visage plus blême qu'un mort-vivant.

-Papa…

-Putain, Sam…

Sam déglutit. Jamais il n'avait vu son père comme ça. Brisé, incapable même de faire une phrase cohérente, incapable de le regarder.

Soudain, John sort de la salle d'attente. Sam reste seul, seul avec sa culpabilité. Il a merdé, il le sait. Et il ne peut rien faire pour arranger ça. Il peut juste rester là, assis, attendre que les médecins sauvent son frère.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sam n'essaya pas de les retenir. Pas cette fois.

* * *

><p><em>Septembre 1997<em>

En quatorze ans de vie commune, Sam n'avait jamais eu peur de Dean. Jamais. Dean était celui qui le protégeait, qui veillait tout le temps sur lui, qui le rassurait. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, Sam avait peur. Peur de Dean.

Son frère était aussi pâle que les couvertures de son lit, entouré de machines en tous genres auxquelles il était relié par des tuyaux. Derrière lui, il entendait le docteur parler à son père.

-…sais que ça peut être impressionnant, mais nous devons surveiller étroitement l'état de santé de votre fils, Monsieur. Des complications peuvent survenir…

Sam n'écoutait déjà plus. Le médecin s'était lancé dans un charabia médical qu'il était incapable de comprendre. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Dean, s'avançant timidement dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Dean semblait si fragile que Sam avait peur d'aggraver son état rien qu'en le touchant. Il se laissa tomber dans la chaise installée à côté du lit.

Il sentit une lourde main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était son père. John avait les yeux fixés sur Dean, le visage blême, presqu'aussi blême que celui de Dean.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais…, lâcha l'aîné d'une voix rauque.

Sam resta impassible. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute », une phrase qu'il entendait trop souvent. De la bouche de son frère le plus souvent, de son père plus rarement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Maman est morte, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Papa pleure le soir d'Halloween, ce n'est pas de ta faute si _Dean a faillit mourir._

Sam savait que cette fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été bien placé, parce que son arme était chargée, parce qu'il était resté hors de la ligne de tir de son père. Réellement, si Dean était à l'hôpital maintenant, c'était entièrement de la faute de l'aîné des frères. C'était lui qui s'était jeté sans prévenir sur le côté pour rejoindre Sam, pour le protéger. _Le protéger._ Sans un instant penser à lui-même, à la stupidité et l'inutilité de sa réaction, parce que Sam n'était pas en danger immédiat, parce qu'il était entraîné et qu'il savait se débrouiller tout seul. Dean avait été imprudent, négligent. Techniquement, Sam n'avait rien à se reprocher. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir la culpabilité. Parce que s'il n'avait pas été là, Dean ne serait pas à l'hôpital. S'il ne serait pas né, sa famille ne serait pas en danger, et sa mère serait encore en vie. _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » _souffla une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Dean.

Le cadet Winchester décolla enfin les yeux de la forme inerte de son frère pour lever les yeux vers son père. John avait le visage figé dans une expression neutre. Mais Sam avait appris à décoder les expressions de son père depuis un moment. Pas aussi bien que Dean, parce que Dean était capable de lire en leur père comme dans un livre ouvert, mais Sam savait que son père avait pleuré. Sa voix était trop rauque, ses yeux trop brillants, ses lèvres tremblantes.

Sam reporta son regard sur son frère. Normalement, c'était le job de Dean de déculpabiliser leur père, mais Dean ne pouvait rien faire maintenant, alors Sam prit sa place. Il oublia sa rancœur pour leur père, il oublia sa colère et fixa Dean.

-Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus.

C'était imperceptible, murmuré dans un souffle. Mais John avait entendu. Il resserra sa main autour de l'épaule de Sam dans un geste réconfortant. Une des nombreuses manières de dire « merci » dans la famille Winchester.

* * *

><p><em>Décembre 1999<em>

Noël. La naissance de Jésus. Le jour des cadeaux, le jour des enfants, du Père Noël et des fêtes en famille. La famille Winchester n'était pas trop du genre fête, mais faisait bien souvent une exception pour celle-ci. Enfin, plutôt Dean, car ni son père, ni son frère ne faisaient d'efforts. John partait à la chasse et revenait une semaine après Noël, rongé par la culpabilité de ne pas avoir été auprès de ses enfants pour le jour J. Quant à Sam, il détestait cette fête presqu'autant qu'Halloween depuis ses huit ans, depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, depuis qu'il avait perdu son innocence d'enfant.

Dean, lui, n'aimait pas tant Noël à cause des cadeaux, du Père Noël – il n'y croyait plus depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, de toute façon, quand John, un peu bourré et très fatigué, lui avait sorti, de manière peu délicate, que Papa Noël n'existait pas trois jours avant le 25 décembre en 1983 – ou des bûches glacées, mais plutôt pour son aspect familial. Noël, c'était l'occasion de réunir la famille. Et aussi réduite que la famille Winchester l'était, Dean tentait toujours de convaincre son père de rester jusqu'à Noël, et Sam d'arrêter de faire la gueule pour au moins une journée, et de réunir tout le monde dans la même pièce pour partager des hamburgers et quelques pâtisseries qu'il avait réussi à dégotter à la boulangerie du coin.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Dean avait réussi à chaque fois. Il avait même complètement raté plusieurs fois, comme l'an dernier, par exemple, quand John était parti sans prévenir, ses fils ne savaient même pas où, pour ne revenir que le 7 janvier. Du coup, Sam avait décidé de bouder et s'était enfermé dans sa petite chambre, un bouquin à la main et bien décidé à montrer au monde entier qu'il était _encore_ en rogne avec son père, laissant Dean seul. Quand il y repensait, Sam s'en voulait terriblement. Il savait que Dean avait acheté des plats préparés dans un petit restaurant pour l'occasion, et aucun des membres de sa famille n'avait été au moins là pour lui. John et Sam étaient de gros conards, ils ne méritaient pas Dean et Dean ne les méritaient pas. Dieu seul sait pourquoi il les aimait tous deux si fort…

« Au moins, il a réussi, cette année… » songea Sam amèrement. On était la veille de Noël, le monde entier devait être en train de partager un bon repas bien au chaud en famille, et Sam se demanda combien diable les infirmiers de garde en ce 24 décembre étaient payés pour passer Noël loin de leur famille. Après tout, c'était un des nombreux aléas de leur métier, comme tant d'autres. Les Winchester étaient là, aussi. John en train de se bourrer de café pour lutter contre le sommeil, le chagrin et la culpabilité qui l'écrasait depuis seize ans et demi, Sam assis sur une chaise en plastique dans laquelle il essayait de trouver une position confortable, et Dean dans le lit d'hôpital. Comme toujours.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas trop grave : Dean allait vivre. Il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées et un poignet foulé après que l'esprit vengeur se soit amusé à le projeter contre tous les murs de la maison qu'il hantait, mais rien de très alarmant. Il devrait sortir à la fin de la semaine. Sam s'était à la fois soulagé et horrifié. Soulagé parce que Dean allait bien, qu'il survivrait. Horrifié parce qu'il avait été soulagé que ce ne soit pas _si _grave. Horrifié parce qu'il ne ressentait même plus ce pincement au cœur, cette dépression qui prenait habituellement les proches d'une personne hospitalisée de voir leur parent dans un lit d'hôpital, et qui puisait, le jour de Noël. Horrifié parce qu'il s'habituait, qu'il se _lassait_ à attendre au chevet de son frère, attendre qu'il se rétablisse, tout en pensant à la prochaine fois où il se retrouverait une fois de plus à cette place, à côté de son aîné, dans une autre ville, dans un autre hôpital.

Sam tenait la main de Dean dans la sienne. Il profitait que Dean soit toujours sous l'effet des anesthésiants pour le faire. Dean n'aurait jamais supporté ce genre de démonstration sentimentale consciemment. Sam pouvait entendre la voix de son frère dans tête sans cesse et sans cesse : _« Arrête de faire ta gonzesse et vire ta main, Sammy. »_ Sam sourit vaguement. Dean répétait qu'il ne supportait pas tous les trucs« ou on chiale pendant trois heures pour rien » mais c'était lui qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler « Sammy ». Comme si Sam était encore ce gosse de dix ans avec une dent en moins. Il avait même croisé une fois, dans une de ses nombreuses classes, une fille qui s'appelait Samantha et que tout le monde appelait Sammy. Apprendre que le surnom que lui donnait son frère était celui d'une fille n'avait pas été une très bonne nouvelle pour Sam, et l'horreur avait été à son comble quand Dean avait hurlé « SAMMY ! » de l'autre bout de la cour du lycée pour lui dire de ramener ses fesses. Tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers Sam qui avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et avait fait la gueule à Dean pendant une semaine pour la peine (lequel s'était tordu de rire en apprenant que « Sammy » était aussi une jolie fille blonde en robe rose).

Sam sourit en évoquant ce souvenir. Il avait juste treize à l'époque, en pleine crise d'adolescence et de puberté, c'est-à-dire à commencer à s'affirmer en tant qu'homme. Avoir son grand frère qui vous appelle par le surnom de la fille la plus populaire du lycée devant tout le monde était sans doute la plus grande humiliation qu'un pauvre gosse de treize ans pouvait subir. Mais avec le recul, Sam riait aussi de la situation. Après tout, c'était un des rares souvenirs heureux de la famille Winchester. John avait appris la nouvelle en questionnant Dean et même si Sam ne l'avait pas vu éclater de rire comme Dean, il pouvait deviner qu'il se foutait aussi bien de la gueule de son plus jeune fils par l'espèce de grimace tordue qu'il affichait quand il regardait Sam.

Sam regarda son frère inconscient un moment. _« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est inconscient qu'il ne nous entend pas »_. La voix du docteur Brad de la série du même nom résonnait dans sa tête. Il disait toujours ça dès qu'il avait un patient comateux. Dean n'était pas comateux, et Sam n'avait rien à perdre. De toute façon, Dean ne se souviendrait de rien.

-Eh, Dean… tu te rappelle de Trenton, dans le New Jersey, y a trois ans… ?

A l'extérieur de la chambre, John s'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de son fils cadet parler à Dean. Il ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre que Dean n'était pas conscient, puisque Sam racontait une des histoires biscornues qui lui était arrivé il y a trois ans dans le New Jersey avec une fille qui s'appelait « Sammy »...

John s'appuya contre le mur, un gobelet de chocolat chaud dans la main destiné à Sam. Même si son cadet s'obstinait à boire du café depuis près d'un an, John n'allait pas lui faire ingurgiter de la caféine à… quelle heure était-il ? Un coup d'œil à l'horloge et John sentit son cœur se resserrer. 00h12. C'était Noël. C'était Noël et il était dans le couloir d'un hôpital presque vide. C'était Noël et Dean était inconscient, et Sam était à son chevet, comme toujours. C'était Noël et les trois Winchester étaient finalement là, tous ensembles.

Sam continuait à parler. John jeta un œil au lait chocolaté qui refroidissait, haussa les épaules, en but une gorgée. Le liquide tiède coula dans sa gorge, le goût du chocolat resta sur sa langue. John appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

-Joyeux Noël, Dean…

_Fin_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je pense peut-être écrire une suite, cette fois basée sur des épisodes de la série, mais je ne vous promets rien. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci pour les reviews.<strong>_


End file.
